I Once Had a Secret Love
by Lola-2011
Summary: A retake on the episode where Lou sleeps with Sue Ann. Mary/Lou


I Once Had a Secret Love

PG

1/1

Ted Baxter ran from the elevator to the news room in a panic. The entire time he was checking behind him to see if Lou had caught up to him yet. And lucky for him he hadn't. He seemed to be acting strangely, even for Ted. Sue Ann and Murray were both waiting for him to say something, to say anything to justify his behavior.

Curiosity had finally gotten the best of Murray. "What's the matter, Ted?"

"It's Lou." he breathed out. "He's in a odd mood."

"Monday morning hangover." he said. "We're all use to it by now."

Sue Ann looked up from her position atop Mary's desk. "It wouldn't be Monday if Lou weren't hung over."

"No." Ted argued. "This is different. I said good morning to him and he just smiled at me."

Sue Ann arched an eyebrow. "Smiled at you?"

"Yeah." Ted replied. "And then he said hi but his voice was all quiet and reserved like he was depressed or something. Like he had lost his best friend."

"I wonder what happened?" Murray thought aloud. "He was in a good mood when we left on Friday."

Ted looked out the door again. "I don't know and I'm not sticking around to find out." he told him. "Here he comes. If anyone needs me I'll be in my dressing room."

Before Murray could reply Ted was out the door. Lou came wandering into the office, taking his time. His expression was somber at best. "Morning, Lou."

"Murray." he muttered, walking right past him.

Sue Ann got up off the desk and blocked his path. "Good morning, Lou." she smiled. "It's a lovely morning isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." he exhaled.

"Is something wrong, Lou?" Murray asked. "You don't look so good."

He stopped at his office door and turned around. "No." he said, side stepping Sue Ann. "Everything's fine."

"You seem a little depressed." she said. "Maybe you need someone to cheer you up."

"I'm fine, Sue Ann." Lou replied. "Mary in yet?"

"No, not yet." Murray answered.

Lou nodded. "Have her come into my office when she gets here."

He went into his office and closed the door. He grabbed a coffee mug off the shelf and then sat down behind his desk. His head was spinning and not from alcohol. Almost immediately went for his desk drawer retrieving a bottle of scotch. He had never felt more lousy in his entire life. Of all the things that he had done this was by far the worst.

Mary entered the office. "Good morning, Murray." she hung up her coat. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." he replied. "Seems like Lou had a bad one though." he told her. "He's depressed. He went into his office and closed the door."

"I've never seen him so sad." Sue Ann said, walking away from Lou's closed office door. "Maybe I should bake him a pie or something."

"Why don't you go and do just that." Mary suggested. She opened the bottom desk drawer and dropped her purse inside. "Did he say anything when he came in?"

"He insisted that he was fine." he replied. "He did say that he wanted to see you as soon as you got in. He must feel more comfortable talking to a woman about his problems."

Sue Ann looked at Murray. "What makes you think he'll talk to Mary?" she asked. "He wouldn't talk to me."

"Exactly my point." he said. "He wants a woman to talk to."

"Dear, sweet, bald, Murray." Sue Ann smiled. "Maybe he needs a little more than talking."

"What do you want to do, Sue Ann?" he asked. "Drive him to suicide?"

"Fantastic." Mary breathed out, knocking on his office door. "If this isn't awkward enough."

Lou looked up from the desk. "Who is it?"

"Mary."

"Come in." he mumbled.

She entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Murray said that you wanted to see me."

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Have a seat."

She made her way over to the chair and sat down. "Are you alright?"

Lou got up from his desk and walked around to the other side of his desk. "No." he said, sitting down on the edge. "I feel like an absolute ass."

Mary nodded. "Okay." she said. "Why do you feel like an ass?"

"Because of what happened last night." he said. "I had way too much to drink, we both had too much to drink, and well, I took advantage of you. I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?"

"Yeah." he couldn't even look her in the eye. "I feel just awful. You were upset and crying and I...I'm sorry."

Lou couldn't stop the previous evenings events from replaying in his head. Mary had called all sad and depressed because she and Joe Warner had broken up. And being the good friend that he was he thought it would be a good idea to take her out and cheer her up. It turned out to be a really bad idea.

The two of them had dinner and a few drinks. They went back to Mary's apartment and had a few more drinks. She cried a little over her breakup with Joe, complaining that she would never find Mr. Right. They had a few more drinks. And then the classic thing happened. One thing led to another and this morning they woke up in bed together.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." she told him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

His eyes finally meet hers for the first time since she had entered the office. "I didn't?"

"No, of course not." she replied. "I mean we're both responsible for what happened."

Lou nodded. "You're much calmer than I thought you were going to be. I thought you were going to hate me." he confessed. "I didn't think we were ever going to be able to look each other in the eye ever agin."

"I know." she said. "You couldn't get out of my apartment fast enough. But I think this conversation should have occurred at my apartment. It would have been easier."

"Yeah." he agreed.

"I know that this is awkward." she told him. "And I know that things are going to be awkward for a while, but what's done is done and we can't take it back."

"You're very calm." he pointed out, again. "Why are you so calm?"

"I don't know." she replied, honestly. "Maybe because you're someone I admire and respect. Someone that I'm comfortable with."

Lou nodded. "So you're okay?"

"Yes, I think so." she smiled. "Are you going to be okay?

"Yeah." he said. "I still feel like I took advantage of you."

"You were just comforting a friend."

Lou reached for his coffee mug. "I don't know about you but I usually don't comfort my friends like that."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." she said, getting up. "Personally I think you could have done much worse. You could have woken up beside Sue Ann."

Lou smiled a little. "I think you're right." he said, getting up off the desk. "I think things are going to be okay between us."

Mary reached for the doorknob. "Yeah.' she breathed out. "Thanks for being there for me last night."

"You're welcome." he blushed slightly.

She played with the doorknob, but never actually turned it. "You know I was thinking about how we could make this less awkward..."

"Yeah." he said, reaching out for her and pulling her toward him. "I was thinking the same thing."

"What did you have in mind?"

He took a step forward, closing the space in between them. His mouth mere inches away from hers. "Maybe we could explore this a little." he suggested. "You know, outside of the office."

"Okay." she exhaled. "We could do that."

"Only if you want to."

"I want to." she said.

His mouth inched closer and closer to hers until their lips were touching ever so softly.

Mary stepped backwards, her back hitting the door. "Don't you think this is a little inappropriate for the office?"

"Yes." he replied. "But I am the boss."

Her arms encircled his neck. "Excellent point." she said as she pulled him toward her and covered his mouth with hers.

The End

Feedback is welcomed :)


End file.
